


Whatever Happens Tomorrow

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely know what’s about to happen tonight. A light, sweet fluff piece about the two clingiest snugglers in AKB48.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happens Tomorrow

Atsuko always had an appreciation for the female form but she often dismissed it as idle admiration. If she were being entirely honest though, she would admit that she enjoyed the smooth curves and feminine softness pressed up against her. Which was why she enjoyed cuddling so much. Also, naked bathtime with other people.

Rivulets of water trailing down the sleek arch of Mariko’s back, the milky white curve of Haruna’s breasts just visible above the water line, Sayaka’s taut body as she stretches to loosen sore muscles. There were those brief moments that made her heart pound, her breath catch and her face flush. Thankfully, she could conceal most of her reactions and credit the blushing to the heat of the bath.

No one thought anything of it- Acchan was Acchan with her quirky thought processes, her matter-of-fact appreciation of boobs and abs and a love of food, Twilight and snuggling. They would never question her the way they would, say- Yuko, with her overenthusiastic adoration for the female form, wandering hands and irrevocably dirty mind.

Speaking of Yuko and dirty minds. Atsuko sighed again, wondering what possessed her to invite Yuko to her house for a sleepover. The older girl was currently naked save for her panties, playing with the cats by the couch and making up all sorts of far-fetched backstories for them.

Keeping an eye on the bath she was running, Acchan stood by the bathroom door half-listening to Rocky’s tragic past as a yowling court minstrel who was in love with Princess Nekohime but could never be with her. She admired Yuko’s boisterous efforts to decompress, since the only other alternative was apprehensive silence whilst worrying about tomorrow’s election.

The general election was tomorrow already. Time had crept up on them just like that. Atsuko grimaced inwardly, before long, her final performance and graduation would come.

“Atsuko?” Yuko’s voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked up and started giggling at the completely naked Yuko (when did she lose the panties?) standing in front of her, Pen draped casually over her shoulder like a bath towel. Reaching over to stroke the sedate cat, she nuzzled into the soft short fur and placed a kiss on his head.

“Are you okay? You looked sad just now,” Yuko remarked quietly, leaning against her to position Pen closer.

It was just then Atsuko’s heart started pounding and her breath caught, as she felt Yuko’s body heat emanate through the bathrobe she had on. “Um- uh, yeah. I’m fine,” she stammered.

“Is the bath done?”

Atsuko peered into the bathroom. “Yeah, almost, I guess. Shall we?”

“Yes! Do we bathe the cats?”

“We’re not bringing the cats into the bathroom, Yuuchan.”

————

Yuko was mostly quiet as she methodically scrubbed herself down, Atsuko noted. It was a little different from when they’d bathe together with the others.

“I’ve got this little- ritual thing,” Yuko explained, when she noticed Atsuko observing her. “Before a really big event like the sousenkyo or my first day of a new drama, I scrub with this.” She lifted the tub of skin defoliant for Atsuko to see. “You wanna try it?”

“Smells nice,” Atsuko remarked. Yuko scooped up a handful and started working the body scrub onto Atsuko’s shoulders and neck.

Yuko was behind Atsuko, taking extra care to wash her back, alternating between massaging and scrubbing the skin. “I’ll miss Acchan’s back,” she remarked lightly.

Tears almost sprang to Atsuko’s eyes at that statement and she replied in a shaky voice, “I wish I was participating tomorrow.”

“Mm? So I can see your back for one more single?” She felt Yuko chuckling as she rested her head against Atsuko’s shoulder with her arms loosely wrapped around her neck.

Atsuko leaned back into the embrace and turned her head to the side to face Yuko. “No, so when you win, I can look at you from behind again,” she said with a smile. “I liked Hebi Rote best- seeing you singing and dancing in front of me with all your might.”

Yuko grinned. “Ah, so you know how I feel then.” Hugging Atsuko tighter to her, she mumbled, “I hate losing, but I really like Acchan-Center. Being able to rely on you and seeing you in front of me when we perform together… I’ll miss that so much.”

“No crying!” Atsuko declared loudly, shifting to grasp Yuko’s face in her hands, her own eyes bright with unshed tears. “We’re not allowed to cry today!”

Yuko wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, lips curled into a half-pout. “I’m not crying,” she muttered.

“Crybaby,” Atsuko teased gently.

The older girl doubled her efforts as she scoured Atsuko all over and the ace was beginning to get flushed and tingly from something she would never dare admit as arousal even if you bribed her with food.

This was fast becoming a really bad idea, Atsuko thought. Somehow she knew something like this could happen when she asked Yuko to stay over, but she didn’t dwell on it long enough to think of the consequences.

Yuko made long passes of her palms up and down Atsuko’s back, causing the younger girl to tense up when the gentle fingers brushed against her over-sensitised lower back and sides.

A short moan escaped Atsuko’s lips and she covered up by clearing her throat. “Tickles,” she muttered, rolling her eyes at her own lame excuse, glad Yuko couldn’t see her face.

“Ticklish, huh?” Yuko smirked and reached around her, running nimble fingers up her sides. Atsuko laughed and tried to squirm away, but the older girl had a firm hold on her.

Atsuko was torn between laughter and arousal- the weight and slick heat of Yuko’s body against her back was almost unbearable. She twisted around in Yuko’s bear hold and promptly discovered that having Yuko’s body sliding against her front was not any better either.

“Not better for sure,” Atsuko rasped aloud, her entire body stiffened as Yuko’s knee slid up her thigh.

As if a light switch had turned on, much like Atsuko was, Yuko suddenly noticed the considerably intimate position they were currently in. She didn’t release her hold, though, staring wide-eyed at the younger girl who was a lot more flushed than could be attributed to the heat of the bathroom.

“Yuuchan, I-“  
“Atsuko-“

They paused for beat, both still frozen in that embrace. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Atsuko announced clearly, privately pleased that her voice did not waver.

“Oka-“ Their lips met and amidst the sparks, rainbows, unicorns, mind-blowing and toe-curling, Yuko absently wondered if Atsuko had done this before. When they finally broke apart for air, the both of them were breathing heavily, lips feeling swollen and raw.

Their hands travelled across familiar contours, yet somehow finding the touches thrillingly new and unfamiliar. What followed was an explosion of desperate passion- all caressing hands and seeking mouths. The steaming bath water helped to keep the room pleasantly warm as they made love on the wet tiles of Atsuko’s bathroom floor. 

————

They were hopelessly pruned when they finally exited the bathroom- plodding to the kitchen naked for yoghurt and peanut butter. To their credit (and utter exhaustion), they were careful not to make a mess so close to bedtime. There was a long day ahead tomorrow after all.

Cuddled on the sofa in front of some inane variety show, Atsuko marvelled at how they probably would’ve ended up doing this anyway, even if they didn’t just have had mind-blowing sex. Yuko was draped over her, head cleaved to the crook of Atsuko’s neck while she clung contentedly to the smaller girl.

Atsuko didn’t know if all lovers got comfortable with each other so quickly, but if it was Yuko, she supposed it was possible. She herded a yawning Yuko into bed and turned the lights off, making her way into bed while batting away exploratory hands. With a firm admonishment for Yuko to be responsible and go to sleep, the squirrel finally settled down grumpily, placing as much of her body as possible onto Atsuko’s. 

Leaning over to press a kiss onto Yuko’s forehead, Atsuko murmured into the soft hair, “You’re gonna win tomorrow, for sure.”

“We don’t know that yet.”

Atsuko suddenly sat up on the bed and extricated herself from Yuko’s grasp. “Wait, lemme show you something.” She rolled off the bed and pulled something out from her drawer. Flipping the bedside lamp on, she poured the contents of a bag onto the bed.

A clatter of plastic sounded and Yuko gaped at the dozen or more Manatsu singles piled up haphazardly in front of her. “Two for Minami, two for Miichan and the rest was for you!” Smiling dorkily at Yuko, she felt embarassed all of a sudden. “Well, I just really wanted you to be Center.”

Yuko reverently traced a shaky hand across the pile of CDs, her eyes glistening with tears. “No crying!” Atsuko tapped Yuko on the head lightly. Pulling Atsuko onto the bed, Yuko kissed her lover senseless, pouring all of her gratitude and emotion into the embrace.

Settling back into bed again, they snuggled into each other’s warmth contentedly, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

“Atsuko?”

“Hm?”

“Whatever happens tomorrow, you’ll always be the only Center to me.”

Her breath caught and she felt her face flushing as her heart pounded- she wanted to keep this feeling Yuko elicited from her so easily forever.

Whatever happens tomorrow, and the days following. Atsuko had never looked forward to it more.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to Yuko announcing on a worldwide live broadcast that she and Acchan were together the night before the 4th Senbatsu Sousenkyou.
> 
> It didn't even make sense because that was not what the emcee asked her. Yuko please.


End file.
